Leave & don't come back
by 3vlee
Summary: After the Mocking Jay. Peeta makes Katniss swear as a Victor to never come back. Katniss must start all over again. Will she find love in an old friend. Rate M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own the hunger games nor its' characters*****

* * *

**A Victor's Promise**

**Leave & Don't Come Back**

**Chapter One**

**Promises, Promises**

* * *

**District -12 Mellark house**

**Katniss just got done taking the test. It was positive. Peeta has been wanting children for so long . She left the result with a Teddy Bear for Peeta to find. She's no longer the Mocking Jay, She's now just Mrs. Katniss Everdeen Mellark. She couldn't wait until Peeta got home.  
Peeta came home but it wasn't the same Peeta. It was the darker Peeta from the Venom & the target was Katniss. Peeta's attacks were usually short & would feel guilty afterwards but this one was different. Maybe it was because of the baby that, Katniss couldn't take it anymore. "Peeta stop, please stop" she begged him as he threw her around from wall to wall while hitting & kicking her around until he made her promise as a Victor to get out & never come back. Peeta looked at her coldly; "Damn it you fucking worthless mutt, Leave & Don't come back. Ever." So she did.**

**She went over to Haymitch's who took one look at her bloody lip, Black Eye, bruises & took her to the clinic when all was revealed. Haymitch asked "How far a long Katniss?" Katniss: "About 8 weeks, Haymitch I can't have him around me anymore. He made me swore as a Victor that I will never come back. I need to hide. I'll miss 12 but I have to leave to save our baby. I can't risk it again. She cries."**  
**H: "Ok Sweetheart, okay. I'll get you out of here. You'll never see him again. Haymitch goes what was once their house gets most of her favorite belongings including the memory book but leaves the bear & test to teach him a lesson about Victor's Promise**.

**Calls President Paylor to get the restrictions removed from Katniss but has one put on Peeta that he is band from district Two & the Training Center suites floor two, twelve & thirteen."  
P: "I'll do one better I can issues a divorce decree with a restraining order stating he can NEVER see her again any time, any where on pain of slow death. Jesus H. Christ Haymitch we're getting her out tonight, I'm sending Cato to get all of her belongings packed & out of there."  
H: "Yes but I need you to hurry this is the first place he'll look for her once this episode is over."  
P: "Cato is on his way with the papers. Peeta will sign them before Cato leaves. Hide Katniss in the woods. Cato will find her."  
H: "I know the place that Peeta won't find her. Tell Cato..."  
P: "Very well. it's done." Haymitch hangs up, looks at her "We got to pack & you got to hide There's a place in the woods where Peeta can't get to you. Cato is being sent in with the papers he will get you to the hover craft first then after you sign the papers he will get the rest of your stuff out of there. Is there anything you want to leave behind besides Peeta? Katniss replies: " Only this." As she removes the locket from the 75th games that has his picture & they're Wedding picture on the other side & her wedding ring set for Haymitch to give back to Peeta. After packing a duffle bag & back pack with some food & water they take off for the woods making sure Peeta's not following them. They stop at an old tree to get her father's bows & quivers of arrows. Has safely her treed and brings up the bags telling her to wait for Cato. "Well this is it Sweet Heart. I'll be seeing you. Remember look for Cato not me. I'm interference for the next 3 days."**

* * *

**Cato Stone who was the Victor of the 73rd Hunger Games was in Paylor's office when Haymitch called with the request that they extract Katniss. The paper were already filled out as a precaution in case Peeta's attacks became too violent. All they needed was the dates, signatures & Seals to be set which Paylor did while talking to Haymitch. As Paylor hands him the papers Cato asks "Anything I need to know?" Paylor says " She about 8 weeks a long, beaten up, treed to be safe & waiting for you. I owe her for the war & the nation owes her for exposing Coin. I need you there yesterday if not sooner. There will be a medic with you in case she gets worse from injuries. Cato get her out of there." Cato: "On it."& with that he left. Yet nothing prepared him for what he was about to find.  
**

* * *

**Mean while Peeta is calling for Katniss all over the village:**

**Peeta goes to Haymitch's "Alright where is she?"  
H: "Gone. You are ordered by President Paylor to await for her messenger at your house now. I'm to stay with you."  
P: "Haymitch you don't understand, Katniss maybe pregnant I found this (as he holds up the Bear & test). I 've got to find her." Haymitch just shakes his head.  
H: "Peeta YOU beat her up then, you made her promise as a VICTOR to & I quote Katniss "TO GET OUT & NEVER COME BACK. You made her promise NEVER to see you again, as a VICTOR. It doesn't matter in what condition YOU were in when YOU MADE her promise as a VICTOR. She is a VICTOR she has to keep her word. It's our code. Now YOU & I are going to your house packing up HER stuff & when her messenger gets here YOU WILL sign the DAMN papers."  
P: "Am I going to be allowed to see my child when it's born?"  
H: "Wouldn't count on it. Oh and Katniss now as a separate account that her winnings will be going to for now on. Paylor took care of it. I knew that the two of you said no because its' blood money. Well now she's on her own, she's going to need it since she saved your ass at twice during the games & three times during the rebellion so you wouldn't be executed as a traitor, she's earned it. So get off your ass since we've arrived & start packing."  
**

* * *

**Mean while in a open field near an edge of the forest:**

**Cato informing the medics be prepared for the worse as he landed. "You are looking for a 18 to 19 year old battered woman that is treed high up. She is also 8 weeks along, scared, bloody & bruised. She also can shoot." Prior to leaving Haymitch before Peeta came to his house told him what area from where he landed to look for her. Haymitch also texted that Peeta came to him & they're packing her stuff up. "Well that's one less thing I have to do he mutters." **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Victor's Promise**

**Leave & Don't Come Back**

**Chapter 2**

**Rescue & Mend**

* * *

**In the field near D-12:**

**Cato & the medics find the tree & Katniss. She's about 25 feet up. As they approach the tree Cato calls out to Katniss. She wave to let him know she sees him. As they climb the tree what Cato sees wrenches in his gut. Gone was the fire & light in those gray eyes for they were replace with a vacant look. Her eyes swollen with one being blacken with her lip split open had a couple of stiches from their local clinic. "Katniss will you be able to get down on your own? Katniss nodded yes. She dropped the back pack, duffle quivers & bows onto the ground for Cato to put on the plane. Just in case the medic stood by until she landed on her own two feet but then has Cato was coming back for her, she got light headed & before she hit the ground the medic caught got her in & put her on a stretcher got her into the Hover Craft. Cato felt like an heel when he had to tell her "Katniss, you have to sign these so I can take them on to Peeta." Katniss didn't even brother to read them as she signed. She knew what they were. She knew that she had to start over again just this time alone. Her maiden name will be restored & Peeta on pain of death can never see her again. She got that much out of it. **

**Cato: "I'm going to get the signatures & the rest of her stuff from the house so he can take it a shove it up his butt. Then we can kick this pit & get her to heal. As he leaves he closes up the plane so to protect the cargo within. He walks into the Victor's Village with his fist clenched & knocks on a door.**

* * *

**Mellark house Victor's Village D-12:**

**Peeta hears the knocking of the door. Opens it to find Cato Stone with his fist clenched, Haymitch tells him to come on in. In boxes, trunks & bags were all of Katniss's belongings, Cato wouldn't say a word as he handed the papers over to Mellark to sign. When Mellark stated that Katniss is pregnant & they can't keep him from his child no matter what was when Cato spoke.  
"From what I saw what you did to Katniss (stop evens his breathing), if you go anywhere near mother or, child ever again you will deal with me personally. As far as I am concerned you don't have a kid so sign the motherfucking papers & let me get out of here." As Peeta signs the papers, all five copies with Haymitch & Cato has witnesses. Cato receives a call hangs up then looked to Haymitch (but loud enough for Peeta to hear)& told him the damage from the injuries is worse than they thought. Katniss maybe losing the baby. So has Haymitch tells just get the rest of her stuff to my place, I'll send it to Paylor. She'll know what to do." Cato did just that with the exception of a trunk of Cinna's clothes & suitcases. Those he was taking with him to the Hover craft after he informed Peeta that he was restricted to district 12 until he receives the finalized copy of the papers. Only after 2 hours after Cato left did Haymitch release Peeta from the house restrictions.  
**

* * *

**Hover Craft field District 12.**

**Cato returns with the trunk, suit cases put them in the cargo hold. Keeps the papers with him to return them to Paylor to finalize them. He checks with the medics to be told that mother & child are hanging in there however the sooner that they can make it a hospital the better. They need a fast smooth ride. Cato fires up the engines and gets lift off with his friend & co-pilot Phoenix they make a bee line to the hospital in District 4. Has Phoenix take over so he can check on Katniss. Has he goes to the medical departments he hears a blood curling scream rushes in to find her white knuckling the guard rails from the pain. Medic informed him that she has a dislocated left shoulder, three cracked ribs & a broken left wrist from where Peeta threw her in the walls before kicking & hitting her. They can't give anything for the pain because of the baby. So Cato goes over there holds her hand. "Katniss you & the baby are okay. You're going to be okay so is the baby. Just hold on for a little while longer." Calls the hospital in 4 stating medical emergency for a pregnant woman, abuse possible unknown internal injuries, gives known injuries. Protection level 3 omega authorized by Paylor. ETA 30 minutes need emergency medical on roof upon arrival. "See Catnip it'll be alright, easy breathe easy." That the last thing Katniss hears before everything goes dark. Cato lays her hand back down returns to the cockpit takes over & punches it. **

* * *

**Back in D-12  
Peeta goes around & realizes what he's lost. He looks lost so he calls his Doctor tells him what happened that Katniss is gone because of the venom. That he lost everything because of the capitol & hangs up. Doctor calls Haymitch thinks Peeta is on his last thread. Haymitch told the Doc what happened & that Katniss had to divorce him to save their child. Haymitch who with some peace keepers find Peeta in the bathroom out cold holding onto the bear Katniss left behind. Barely breathing then they saw what he shot into himself. Venom full strength. They got him into his room, tied him down & wait for Doc to get here. Haymitch told the Peace Keepers "it's going to get really ugly here tonight boys." **

* * *

**District 4 hospital roof:**

**Cato got them there in under 25 minutes, medical staff along with Paylor & her mother Camille were waiting for them. She had to see this herself and was shocked to see the fighter of the nation look so broken & fragile. Cato was running with the medic as they took over Katniss's hand tighten onto his. "Katniss it's okay were at the hospital now, you're safe. He'll never come near you again. You got to let go so they can save the baby." Only then did it slacken. Then he told the medics to go now. Cato informed him of the initial findings on Katniss did Mrs. Everdeen lose it. Cato looked at her "Mam' Peeta will never harm Katniss or, your grandchild again." Cato handed the papers over to Paylor with the signatures on them. Paylor gets a call from Haymitch informing him about the Venom & Peeta. Paylor tells Cato what happened. "Madam President after the damage on Katniss & their unborn child, I'm surprised that they're alive. Peeta is a danger to himself & to others, please confine him either to a mental hospital or house arrest until further notice. Either way you have to do something." Paylor agrees calls Peeta's doctor who agrees that the divorce was the best move for Katniss but not so for Peeta. Doctor recommends Peeta moved to mental facility at D-4 which is not at the same facility as where Katniss is. Which reluctantly Paylor agrees to but Cato recommends that some amount of protection is given to Katniss while she heals then as soon as possible she's moved to the hospital in D-2 away from Peeta. Which the President whole heartily agrees upon. Cato excuses himself to get it arranged for Katniss. President Paylor expresses her deepest condolences for Katniss's plight to her mother. However the President also assured her that she will do everything to make sure Katniss will be safe as well.  
**

* * *

**Later that evening:  
Peeta was put under sedation & taken to a mental facility in D-4 for treatment. He wakes up in a small white room on a bed strapped down. He strains against the bonds that tie down his hands & legs. The doctor comes in & he is told that due to the fact that what has happened that he is there for 5 days observation by law. He is also informed of his divorce from his wife.  
**

* * *

**Hospital Recovery room maternity District 4:  
After 9 days of darkness Katniss Everdeen eyes open to see her mother, Camille & two familiar faces smile at her. Cato Stone, Haymitch Aberthany & Camille Everdeen are all relieved to see those gray eyes open on their own. "Mom?" Katniss looks over to a chair where her mother is sleeping, another where Haymitch looks right at her jumps up to another pair of ice blue that are looking right into her. "Cato how long?" Katniss asked  
c: "9 days. You were out for nine days. Katniss you had some serious injuries. Broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, split lip, massive bruises, in your upper torso & three crack ribs massive internal bruising but no internal bleeding. If it wasn't for the fact that you used your legs to protect the lower abdomen you've lost the baby."  
k: "The baby?" Katniss looked over to the monitor where it showed a steady beat.  
H: "Welcome back Sweetheart. Once the doc clears you hot shot taking you to D-2's hospital to finish recovery."  
k: "Why District two? Haymitch? As her mother put her hand on her head to make sure she's okay.  
It was Cato who told her. c: "Because Peeta is in the mental facility nearby on lock down from injecting venom into himself. Katniss you don't have to worry. We will keep you & the baby safe from him. You are free of him. You will never have see him again. " They notice that Katniss was starting to tire out. H: "Rest for now Sweetheart. We got you." By then Katniss eyes had closed in slumber. By then the Doctor had already came by to check on her & cleared her for the flight out tomorrow. After he left Cato promised Mrs. Everdeen that Katniss will be protected & safe from Peeta.  
Haymitch pulled Cato aside to find why this need to protect her. Cato answered: "Years ago they won the 74th games & were tortured by the "star-cross lovers" thing. A relationship that was forced upon her, a girl of 16. Then to save all the Victors including Peeta for a second time, she became the Mocking Jay. Exposed Coin when it was found that she was responsible for the mass destruction in district 8 & the death of the medics at the President's manor which included her sister Prim. She even took a bullet for me in 2 to try to stop the war & prevent more blood shed. This girl has more courage in the tip of her little finger than most men do in their entire bodies & what I saw 9 days ago was somebody who was broken, hollowed. She has given so much yet she received so little, I figured she's earned the right to live her own life, any way she chooses on her own terms. We owe her that much. She needs to see that there's more in life to offer her than Peeta Mellark. She deserves to be happy."  
Haymitch thought about that just has he was going to pop his head out he saw Peeta at the counter inquiring about Katniss. Quickly popped his head back in locked the door then called the Nurse's station. "Nurses station" Haymitch goes this is Banks in room 221 just yes or, no nurse is that Peeta Mellark at the counter. "Yes", she answered. Haymitch had gotten the final copy of the finalized decree for Katniss. "yes or no" is he asking about his wife Katniss? Again the nurse answered "yes". "Yes or, no does he know? Nurse answers "No".Thank you I'll be right there. "Cato call Paylor here's Katniss's copy of the final divorce decree. Doc let him out on an escorted field trip, I'm sorry Camille we have to move them tonight. Camille when I leave you leave right behind me act like you're doing rounds. We're running interference. Cato get her ready now. I'm sending the Doc to you." Looks at Camille Everdeen "ready on 3." Then mouths 3, 2, 1 both go.**

**Cato calls Paylor, then gets Katniss clothing, sweats, socks, t-shirt, Sweat hoodie. Wakes her up. "Katniss. Katniss we have to go as he unhooks the monitor from her stomach. It's not safe for you or, the baby here anymore." Katniss's eyes open up takes the clothes from him to change. Sweat pants & under wear easy. The tops prove to be more difficult because her arm didn't have the flexibility back fully yet. Cato helped with socks. By then the doctor had came in with a set of instructions helps them sneak out to the roof where Phoenix is waiting in an medevac helicopter.**

**As the Helicopter takes off with the three, Haymitch serves Peeta with his copy of the final decree which includes a permanent restraining order for Katniss & full custody of their unborn child to Katniss Everdeen. Peeta laughs "state I was under duress when I was forced to sign those papers, they're no good. I have the doctors testimony." Haymitch "Yes you might have the Doctors testimony, but I have the President of Panem, her treating doctor who will attest to what you did, the medic who first treated what you did for her and these gentlemen here, Katniss's Divorce attorneys who will rake you through the coals. Now either take the divorce like a man & go back to 12 live your life or, I unleash the attorneys. Peeta go back to 12. Katniss is no longer in your life. You wanted that way, you made her promise as a Victor that you'll never see her after you got her knocked up. You don't want her any bit of her otherwise you wouldn't be in the hospital. Keep it that way." **

**As Katniss is put into the stretcher "Cato where am I going to go? I can't return to 12 ever. I can't live in the Capitol forever. I'm still not e..."  
Cato: "I know of one that he will never go to. It's safe & you can heal, mend then go from there. For right now lay back, relax take care of you & your baby. Leave the rest to us. Shh, relax." Then Haymitch calls "He's going back to 12. Big-D is final. Let her know I'll visit when I can." Cato replied: "I will but she won't be at the hospital in 2. Taking her to a safer place."  
Haymitch: "Are you sure?" Cato: " More than anything in the world." **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Victor's Promise**

**Leave & Don't Come Back**

**Chapter 3**

**New Beginnings**

* * *

**Cabin woods D-2 3 1/2 months later**

**Katniss POV:**

**In a cabin in the woods of District Two, a newly single expectant mother recovers & morns. I mourns for the Boy with the Bread, I mourns that her marriage is over before I am even 20. What should have been one of the happiest days in a married couples life, almost killed her. Now I am divorced, can never return to her house (I had one in Victory Village as a Victor in my own right), pregnant & alone. I start returning back to the world of the living with the little things, getting my strength back, target shooting with my bow & finally small hunting. Cato being there every step of the way to push me forward. We have developed a relationship of sorts. Now that according to the Doctor's I am fully healed. I know people will expect me to move on my own but I want to stay. I think I'm falling for Cato. It also scares me what if he doesn't feel that way for me? There are times he's very hard to read. Maybe I say something to him or, do I wait? So I call an old friend.  
Haymitch: "Hello"  
Katniss: "Hey there"  
Haymitch: "I want to tell you something. Peeta's is getting remarried & he's planning on suing you for custody of the baby. Peeta's argument being that he can give a more stable environment where you are basically homeless. I called in the lawyers & they've already filed the motions. So what's up?  
Katniss: "I think I'm falling for Cato but I don't know how to talk to him about it. May Day."  
Haymitch: "Easy talk to him. Just come out and say it. Later kiddo."  
Katniss: "Later" Just then Cato had walked into the room. I don't know how much he over heard. I'm starting to get a little nervous.**

**CATO'S POV:**

**Did I just heard right? Katniss Everdeen has feelings for me? HOT DAMN. Great I know why she doesn't want to talk about it, because Peeta's is suing for custody again. It's not that Katniss, I thought to myself. I've been waiting for you.  
Cato: "Hey there. How are doing today?"  
Katniss: " A bundle of nerves on a lot of things."  
Cato: "Such as?"  
Katniss: "Well I have a little dilemma so, I'm just going to come out and say it. I'm starting to have feelings for you (boy this is coming out as graceful as a bull elephant going through a china shop at full speed)but when I called Haymitch for advice, he told me about Peeta suing for custody again & I didn't want you to think that was the reason I was talking to you about it, as in how I feel about you.  
Cato: "Hey (as he lifts my chin up) Katniss"  
Katniss: "Yes Ca.." This is when he kissed me. It wasn't a short kiss, it was the kind for anybody you didn't want it to end. It was the kind of kiss that made Katniss burn & she like it. When that kiss ended both of them groaning, Cato said "As do I for you."  
Cato: "Also you have a house in Victor's Village in District-2, so you're not homeless. The paperwork was transferred 3 months ago while you were recovering here. The lawyers were prepared for this after his stunt at the maternity ward. In fact here are your keys & all you need to do is pick out a room for the nursery. We can even go there tonight or, tomorrow if you like. I have had these feeling for you for years. Even before you took a bullet for me in Two during the rebellion but you were Peeta's & determined to save him, even from Coin. Katniss we've seen each other at our best & our worst. I would love to be a part of your life with all that it entails. The good, The bad & even The ugly. All you have to do is say yes."  
Katniss: "Cato, yes. And I want to see our house tonight."  
Cato: "Our house?"  
Katniss: "Yes, we have to pick out a nursery & it's time to join the living again. I rather we did it together." So that night the pair went to Victor's Village looked at the house and as they were in in the Master suite there was a set of room right across from theirs. When they opened it & went in, Katniss saw a nursery. A woodland themed Nursery with Butterflies, Mocking Jays, Deer & meadows. "Cato, we found it." They also set up the interview with Caesar Flickerman for three days from now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leave & Don't come back**

**chapter4**

**The Big D Panem Style**

* * *

**District 2 Victors Village**

**In a scheduled live interview three days later, Caesar & Katniss get down to business.**

**Caesar: So Katniss recovering from a bad marriage & motherhood. Is there anything you can't take on with style & grace?  
Katniss: Caesar truthfully I'm just taking everything in stride. True I had a bad abusive marriage with Peeta. True I am battling for the welfare of my unborn child but more so I am honoring an old time code.  
Caesar: What code is that Katniss?  
Katniss: The code of the Victors. When a Victor makes a promise or, gives their word as a 'Victor' that Victor has to follow it through to the best of their abilities or, die trying. In my case Peeta made me as a Victor to leave & never come back during & after a vicious attack.  
Caesar: I see, even though he was under Venom medication you would still have to honor that promise?  
Katniss: Which is why I can't go to District 12 again. Even after all I did to keep him alive during the both Hunger Games plus rebellion that followed from being executed as a traitor he felt that I am the bane of his existence. Here Caesar does a loving husband do this to his wife. Katniss shows a list of the past year of injuries from his attacks. The last attack my injuries were so great I had to be medevac to a hospital in 4 to keep my baby alive.  
Caesar: Well what about Peeta's charges that you are an unfit homeless mother?  
Katniss: Well Caesar, you are in my home. Therefore, I am not homeless. It took time to transfer residence from one Victor's Village to another & I was recuperating during that process. To answer the rest of it, would you like to see the nursery?  
Caesar: Sure.  
We then get up to go upstairs to a room across from the Master suite to & open the door. Inside is a woodland mural with Butterflies, Deer, Mocking Jays & a meadow with Primroses in it. A beautiful dark oak crib sits on the opposite side near a changing table and dresser. Caddy corner to the crib a glide rocking chair sits awaiting use of mother and child. Then she shows Caesar the closet full of baby clothes & other items for the little one.  
Katniss: We're still getting the rest of the little items for baby & it just didn't feel right while recovering from the last set of injuries to be here until the baby's room was at lease in place. Well for me it wasn't & I still had to recover or, in this case we (putting my hand on my baby bump) did.  
Caesar: You mentioned "we're". Are you saying you've moved on too?  
Katniss: Why yes I am Caesar. Peeta's getting remarried why shouldn't I move on. In fact Peeta as I was informed had proposed to his current fiancée while I still was in the hospital just after I had waken up from a coma.  
Caesar: Can we meet this man?  
Katniss: Caesar you already have. He's still downstairs for his part of the interview.  
Caesar: You mean Cato? You & Cato of the 73rd Hunger Games are an item?  
Now prior to scheduling the interview with Caesar, I brought this up with Cato. I wanted people to know that we were together. In fact Haymitch, Paylor, Brutus, Delly & Gale said about freaking time.  
Katniss: Yes we are. We're taking it slow & since Peeta can't seem to honor the decree nor the restraining order set in said decree which, was witnessed by two Victors & finalized by the sitting President it, maybe a long while before we can fully be over this.  
As we walk down the stairs to where Cato is, waiting for his interview.  
Caesar: Why do you think Peeta wants custody now Katniss?  
Katniss: Caesar, Peeta wants me miserable pure and simple, period. Caesar Peeta was given the final decree by Haymitch witnessed by my attorneys & accepted them. He even stated that he accepted the decree. The marriage & custody has been over for three months now. He was already seeing somebody else yet he's doing everything he can to make sure to add undue stress, possibly cause more harm to my baby. All because he doesn't want ME to move on. Peeta wants me to be miserable & alone. I for one will not put up with it any longer. I am fighting for my child Caesar & I will win.  
Caesar: Well let the Everdeen/Mellark wars begin. Cato how did you land this beauty?  
Cato: The first time or, in more recent events?  
Caesar: The first time.  
Cato: Years ago in the middle of the rebellion. We were in route to rescue Peeta & the other Victors from Snow's clutches. We had learned that Snow was set to execute them in a few days. In short she takes a bullet for me.  
Caesar: But what happened?  
Katniss: Peeta happened & I was determined to save him from execution at the time.  
Caesar: What brought you to together now?  
Cato then looks at Katniss whispers in her ear: I'm going to tell them about the that day. Katniss nods approval. Cato looks back at Caesar & replies: Caesar it was the worse day of her life. As he relates everything including how Peeta violated the court order while she was in the hospital recovering from multiple injuries. How their feelings developed over time. My concern is that Katniss & her child is away from Peeta.  
Caesar: So what's next?  
Cato: Since these false claims have come up, we go to court. Since Peeta has agreed in front of witnesses mind you, of the divorce decree twice, all that it entails we shouldn't have a problem. I will back any decision that Katniss wants in this.  
Katniss: I want my baby here with me, it's only mother. I am fighting for my baby. I know I am the better parent. I raised my sister Prim from the time I was 11 before she was 7 years old when our Dad died. I even took her place in the Hunger games to spare her. I'm in it to win it.  
Caesar: It's? You haven't found out the gender?  
Katniss: No I want it to be a surprise but I have picked out the names.  
Caesar: Really & what are they?  
Katniss: Girl-Phoenix Rue/Boy-Phoenix James.  
Caesar: Well there you have it folks. Thanks for tuning in.  
Katniss thanked Caesar for coming but he asked "Why now?" So she answered "Caesar I am fighting for my baby. I know I am the better parent. Peeta thinks I would give up & just hand my child over to him. Peeta thought wrong. You of all people should know that when I'm pissed I don't miss.**

* * *

**When the interview was broadcasts for all of Panem to see Peeta went ballistic. He went over to Haymitch pounded on his door. Haymitch answered Peeta proceeded to beat on him.  
Haymitch fights back "Just because you think she was going to do what you say doesn't mean she's going to do it. You ass."**

**Peeta: You call that Bitch of an ex-wife of mine & let her know. If it's a war she wants, it's fucking on & I will make sure she never see her child when I take it away from her in the delivery room after I win custody.**  
**That night Peeta goes into a rage. The next day, he finds his ring on the table with a note "Wedding is off. Stay out of my life. I'm not Katniss."**

Peeta then goes to the train station to find that she traveled to district four on the train he finds that she switched out her ticket with somebody to go to district two instead. He can't go there but he is. He's going to confront both exes.


	5. Chapter 5

*****Sorry it's taken so long*****

**Here's the next Chapter**

* * *

**A Victor's Promise**

**Leave & Don't Come Back**

**Chapter 5**

**Court Case the battle of Ever lark**

* * *

**Panem Court House-Capitol**

**Finally after weeks of public mud slinging by Peeta countered by Katniss's Lawyers the case will finally be heard to decide:  
1) Should the original Divorce Decree stand  
2) Who should receive custody of "baby Mellark" if the original decree is null & void.  
3) If Peeta making Katniss swear under the 'Victor's' promise while under a Venom rage is valid.**

**On a sunny day two people walk hand in hand into the court house. Accompanying the couple is her mother, Camille, Mentor of District 12 Haymitch Aberthany, the current President Paylor, a young woman& a small fleet of four divorce lawyers. Reporters converge on the pair & bombard them with questions as the rest of the party with the exception of the Lawyers go inside.  
Reporter1: Big day for you Ms. Everdeen?  
Katniss: Yes this was suppose to be over months ago. I'm just happy that it's finally going to the court.  
Reporter2: Cato how's being with Katniss been like?  
Cato: Heaven sounds cheesy but it's true. I am the luckiest man alive.  
Reporter 1: Katniss what about Peeta's claims that you were never a good wife & ran around all the time on him with several different men?  
Lawyer1: That was a false claim like many of the false claims that Mr. Mellark has made these many past weeks against my client, in an effort to illegally gain custody. Many of these will be address in court today. Let my client have her day in court then you will see not only what my client went through at the hands of Mr. Mellark but why she is the better parent for her child.-Thank you  
Reporter 3: Katniss what about Peeta's claim that you are homeless & moved in with your boyfriend to have a home for your child?  
Lawyer3: If you check the records the Housing Department assigned her to her current house in her name solely. This anybody can find in District 2's public records. Ms. Everdeen was never 'homeless' at any time during what she went through. Now please let us enter the court house.  
**

* * *

**Court room2-Capitol-surprise witness**

**Due to the current conditions of the restraining order & the Victor's code Peeta & Katniss can not be in the same room. Therefore a compromise was made when Peeta was being questioned Katniss was in another room & vice versa. This way to avoid more undue stress would be on the expectant mother who is a Victor in her own right. The Judge comes into the room all rise except for Peeta who is in another room waiting.**

**Judge: "Please be seated. I understand that this was finalized over three months ago by President Paylor herself? Is President Paylor present?  
Paylor: Yes your honor I am.  
Judge: Madam President can you explain why these papers were done?  
Paylor: Be glad to. (after being sworn in to testify) While Mr. Mellark was under going his treatment for being high jacked by President Snow he had divorce papers drawn in case if he became too violent with his wife Ms. Everdeen. Per Mr. Mellark's request as a Victor in his own right he stated "If my attacks become too much for Katniss to take. I was to allow Katniss to divorce him. Mr. Mellark filled out these papers himself leaving the signatures and dates blank stating once the signatures were on the papers or, any sitting President was to affix the seal immediately. I have the video with me if you like to it see your Honor.  
Which both a 7 month pregnant Katniss & Cato looked at each other then at Paylor in amazement.  
At this time Peeta's lawyers request to see and have the video authenticated prior to going on. They also request that since Katniss is basically unmarried that custody should go to that father of the child because of her loose life style with her live-in boyfriend is morally harmful to the child.**

**Katniss's attorneys countered stating that Mr. Mellark's arrest for entering District 2 where he is currently banned because of the harm he did to his ex-wife in the last attack shows a disregard to the court & as for loose life style he had purposed to another woman while these papers were getting the seals on them. This shows that he was the one with affairs not Ms. Everdeen. Furthermore Mr. Mellark went after his current fiancée who had to leave when he had one of his rages to hide in district 2. She is here to testify on Ms. Everdeen's behalf.**

**The Judge listened to both motions & rules as such I will look at the video dvd. Upon proof of authentication of the video I will make my ruling. As for custody I will also decide based upon reports from the CPS, Ms. Everdeen's Doctors, Police and the witnesses statement. We will reconvenes tomorrow 10 am sharp. Until then I advise that Mr. Mellark be put in the training facility and can only be on the 1st floor while there until tomorrow under guard. Ms. Everdeen it is to my understanding that you are staying in d-2 suite at the training center?**  
**Katniss: Not if Peeta is staying in the same building your Honor. However I do have a backup plan.**  
**Katniss's Attorney let's the judge know that his client is staying at Mr. Adam's apartment which is closer to the hospital than the training center this way no contact will be made.  
Judge: Okay then we will be here at 10 tomorrow until then Mr., Mellark is not allowed any contact with Ms. Everdeen. Bailiff: "All rise."as everyone rise as the Judge leaves. **

**As the group look at the President, she went on to say: I found it in Coin's Office yesterday. It's timed stamped & everything. Do not worry. Katniss's Lawyers are a little nervous.  
Katniss: Has he gone yet? I'm really tired. Haymitch goes up to Peeta's lawyers & tell them to get his client out of here, now. In about 5 minutes the group looks at the TV screen to find Peeta doing some more mud slinging on Katniss so with Peeta in the front of the court house the group minus 2 goes to the back exit to avoid the reporters.**

**Haymitch is trying to keep up with the 5'2" 110 (soaking wet) pounds of Camille Everdeen who went out by the front & smacked Peeta in the face. She then stated the following: "If any father had any love for his daughters, he would make sure to keep this excuse of a dirt bag away from their daughters." Then walked off while an astonished Haymitch looked on in awe.  
When a reporter came up to her he got an exclusive from Camille Everdeen who told her how her daughter Katniss saved that loser from execution at least 4 times during the rebellion. How Katniss saved his worthless hide 3 times in both the 74th & 75th games. When the reporter stated what would be her next step if Peeta keeps pushing Katniss in her condition, Camille just smiled & said: "I think I am going to ask a lawyer about the Mother-in-law clause for what he did to Katniss. Haymitch was stunned then thought "way to go Camille."**

**Later when Camille's interview aired both Cato & Katniss asked Camille what was the Mother-in-law Clause. So Camille Everdeen told them:**  
**_"The Mother-in-law__ Clause:_**_**The clause was designed to make sure that in any marriage, the wife was not a victim of abuse nor neglect by her spouse. Should the bride or, wife die or suffer serious injury at the hands of her spouse through no fault of her own, Her mother can go into court on her daughter's behalf & demand justice for her daughter in any way shape or, form the Mother-in-law desires.**  
**While there have been many & I do mean many attempts to invoke this clause, from what I know it's never been mentioned let alone used until I mentioned it today to that reporter. And I hope to God that Peeta is somewhere in a corner shitting bricks over the thought of it.**_

**Katniss you are a voice that life goes on after abuse & bad relationships. That women are not property to be arranged or, married off to abusive men. It took me nearly losing you & my grandchild, to realize I still have my baby here. That whether she'll admit or, not still needed her mother. YOU Katniss can do so much good from this. You can be a voice for those who have been silenced for nearly a century. The Mocking Jay is still here dear & still has a songs to sing. Broken wings mend my dear but they do mend. I will not ever & I do mean _ever_ fail you (as she puts her hand on Katniss's stomach she feels a kick) or, my grandchild again."**

**Mean while at the training center:**  
**Peeta sits on the couch with his lawyers in his assigned quarters seething mad when all of a sudden he goes into seizures. The lawyers call the guards who get him to the medical center. At the medical center it is found in rays that he has an inoperable brain tumor the size of a large peach pit attached near the base of the brain.  
If Peeta's current doctor would have ran the basic test instead of using the venom treatment Peeta could've made a fully recovery and have lead a full life. Has it stands Peeta Mellark has less than six months to live. The doctor at the facility states to the lawyer "we can make him as comfortable as possible, even drain some of the fluid that is inside the tumor. However, we can't remove the tumor. It's the size of a large peach pit & it's only going to get bigger as it spread out.  
The medical center is calling for a full investigation of the doctor assigned to Peeta while under his care. Peeta is given the news. At Peeta's request Haymitch is called in has Peeta's mentor to let him know his condition. The lawyer calls Haymitch who informs Camille, Cato & Katniss of what happened to Peeta. It's already on the Capitol news wire.  
Haymitch: "Katniss did Peeta ever change doctors?"  
Katniss: "Peeta wouldn't listen to me. He said he never felt better that I don't know what I'm talking about."  
Haymitch: "He should've listen to you. I'm going to see him. We'll talk when I get back." **

**Haymitch arrives at the center & is escorted into Peeta's room. What he sees shocks him. Gone are the lines of pain & agony instead a inner peace immerges. His face is relaxed as Peeta who is now bald being prepared for surgery to drain what fluid is in the tumor, looks at his mentor.  
Peeta: Well you finally don't have to babysit me anymore. You get to get rid of me.  
Haymitch: I thought when the war was over I wouldn't have to bury anymore tributes. Oh the irony, the irony Peeta. Why didn't you listen to her? You had her love & trust. She even went against her no children rule for YOU. If you would've switched docs you would be alive & a becoming dad today. Do you know what I would give for that?  
Peeta: You still can Haymitch. Do me a favor, start living & no more pity parties. Effie wouldn't have wanted it & neither did your family nor do I. You still carry your mom's letter. You know you should at lease try to date. Hazel is in 12 again. She would be good for you so would Katniss's mom but I know she won't go back to 12. It's too much for her. Haymitch start over damn it before you end up like me. An empty shell. You've been there. Get busy living Haymitch. Also I want to release Katniss of her promise so she can return to 12 if that what she wants. It's her home too but Haymitch she is never to see me again. No matter what. Not after what I did to her but I want you to still be there for her.  
Haymitch: Ok she won't see you again. Anything else kid?  
Peeta: Be a witness to my will. I included a letter to Katniss. You're right I didn't deserve her. After that you leave & you don't look back. If you're not going to live for yourself, live for me. Haymitch only nods.  
****Peeta has the lawyer drop the case & in a moment of clarity has him make up his will leaving everything to his unborn child. Haymitch is one of the witnesses with his doctor being the other. There is also a letter for Katniss.  
The news calling for the investigation will be released tomorrow at noon in a press conference. Doctors think it's best for Peeta to be moved to a facility outside of the capitol for at this point around the clock will be required. Peeta wants to stay in 12 in hospice care. So a compromise is made where Peeta will have around the clock care in District 4 at the medical hospital until the end. The lawyers get to work, calling the Judge, the President & Katniss's lawyers.  
**  
**Haymitch returns to Cato apartment informs everybody of what happened & what the test showed. He also releases Katniss from her Victor's promise so if she wants to she can return to 12 again if she desires. Peeta also said you're not to see him again.  
Haymitch: Katniss he's dying. Let him go in peace.  
Katniss: Ok but I'm not going back to 12, as everybody looks at her in shock. Peeta said once that the past was a nice place to visit but you can't live there. My future is with Cato where ever that leads. It's in 2. I feel I have work to do here concerning experimental treatments & domestic violence. Cato's arms come around her in a hug. Later they'll talk but for now she needs to rest. He could tell she about dead on her feet.  
**

* * *

**Later that night at the training center in d-12's suite:**

**Haymitch & Camille talk.**  
**Camille: You got rid of the bar. Good for you. You're a better person for it.**  
**Haymitch: I rid of it after Effie & I got married. When she died trying to save Prim at the President's mansion, I almost put it back in, fully stocked. Especially after I found out she was carrying our child. She didn't know Camille. She was only about two to three weeks along.  
I'm not James Camille. I don't know where this will take us but I know I want to do this with you if you'll let me.**  
**Camille: I know you're not James nor am I Serene or, Effie. I don't know if I will ever go back to 12 to live. (Haymitch looks like his heart is about to sink through the floor.) How about like the kids we take this one day at a time. See where this goes together? Hmm Now do me a favor will ya?**  
**Haymitch (with a raised eyebrow): Oh & what would that might be?**  
**Camille: Shut up & kiss me damn it.  
Haymitch who at 6' 3" towers over Camille leans down to give her a kiss. Which is returned in kind by Camille. Which one thing keeps leading to another. But that's another story.**

**Mean while back at the apartment:**  
**Cato: You think that Haymitch & your mother...**  
**Katniss: About freakin' time. (as Cato does a double take) Don't get me wrong when Haymitch & Effie got married in secret I was happy for them & when Effie died trying to get Prim out, it about killed Haymitch especially when he found out.**  
**Cato: Found out what Katniss? I don't follow.**  
**Katniss: Cato when Effie died, she was between two to three weeks pregnant with Haymitch's child. His fiancée back in 12 just after he won his games, was 5 months pregnant when she was killed along with his mother & brother by Peace Keepers at the order of Snow.  
Cato: Oh my god. I'm surprise there's still booze left in this country. What he went through & twice at that, I'm surprised he didn't crack.  
Katniss: He was there for my family when my dad died so I wouldn't have to sell myself to keep food on the table until Mom got it back together & start over again. Out of two people in the world who has suffered so much they deserve some type of happiness. So if he & mom want to get together see where it goes, I will be happy for both of them.**

**Cato: What about Peeta & returning to 12?**  
**Katniss: Peeta doesn't want to see me because of what he did to us & the baby. It's his last request, I'm going to honor it. It's his way of letting go. He wants to move on even if he's dying. My home is in 2 now. You the baby & I. As I told mom, I got a lot of work to do. God I wish this baby will quit using my bladder as a trampoline.**

* * *

**10am court room at the court house-Capitol  
****All rise for the Judge as she sits down at the bench.  
Judge: I have been informed of the circumstances of Mr. Mellark & I am understanding that Mr. Mellark is requesting to dismiss the case?  
Peeta's Lawyers: Yes your Honor.  
Judge: Gentlemen after looking at everything, Mr. Mellark didn't have a case to begin with. This was done prior to the tumor even forming & at that time he had his full capabilities. Therefore, the original documents in the divorce case Everdeen-Mellark vs. Mellark still stands. Sole custody of baby Mellark will remain with Katniss Everdeen. Case dismissed.  
Everyone rises for the Judge. Yet Katniss is seeing a little after glow on her mother so she pulls her mother aside & ask "Mom?" Camille: "Yes. The rest I claim the fifth." as she leaves a stunned Katniss. As the group leaves through the front of the building they are bombarded again by reporters. Katniss's Lawyers took to the podium to let their client speak & what she said spoke volumes:  
_There was no winner here today. It was a degree of lost. Lost for my former spouse who was used for an experimental cure-Venom from Tracker Jackers. It almost cost me my & my unborn child's life because of the effects on Peeta. I am therefore requesting that a medical review board look into this & into his doctor for irresponsible treatment. As for the rest I will turn that over to President Paylor. Madam President:  
_As Paylor approaches the podium a sense of calm comes over the reporters.  
Paylor: _No person should ever be a victim of domestic abuse nor neglect at the hands of their spouse. With the help of Ms. Everdeen, we are convening a panel to do what needs to be done including the Mother-in-law clause. We are Panem. We do the right thing here & the right thing does not include domestic violence of any kind here.-Thank you._**

**As Peeta's lawyers take over the group leaves. When all are back at the apartment, Paylor looks at Katniss.  
Paylor: How & when do you want to do this? The sooner the better to get this started.  
Katniss: I'm not going to be able to travel after this trip. I am thinking we start by getting the panel together to gather facts on domestic violence though out all the districts. That alone should take us at least 4 to 6 months by then, I should've given birth & fully recovered. Then we take it to the next step.  
Paylor: Okay good. In the mean time you take it easy. I thank you again for serving your country Katniss. Lord knows you've given enough. I look forward seeing this little one joining the world soon. Bye.  
All: Good bye Madam President. Shortly there after Camille & Haymitch leave on a trip & said they will meet back in D-2.**

**As the news breaks on Peeta's tumor, domestic violence & experimental treatments the doctor in question tries to leave Panem only to get caught at the air port on his way to England. The doctor is being held for his actions that has given Peeta Mellark a death sentence. His former fiancée Willa returns home to a quiet life thanking god that there is someone like Katniss Everdeen who will fight for the right reasons.**

During the that the press conferences happen, Peeta is under going surgery to drain what fluid is in the tumor. There wasn't much fluid in there tested to find Venom which meant Venom caused the tumor. The doctors try to cut some of the tumor to release some of the pressure in that area. After the surgery, Peeta is air lifted to d-4 center. He wakes up to find last two people on earth there, Camille Everdeen & Haymitch Aberthany.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Victor's Promise**

**Leave & Don't Come Back**

**Chapter 6**

**Green sleeves**

* * *

**Term. hospice area, Hospital D-4: Long & Winding Roads**

**Peeta wakes up from surgery to find Camille Everdeen & his mentor Haymitch Aberthany there waiting. Peeta never thought he would see his former mother-in-law ever again.  
Peeta: Why are you here?  
Haymitch: I chose Camille & wanted to let you know. Two, to get you up to speed Katniss & Paylor are working on safety laws so what happened to you will not happen to another also on domestic violence laws in this country. Camille & I feel you needed to know so all of this was not in vain for Peeta Mellark.  
Camille: I work here so get use to seeing me & no attitude Mister. Katniss is staying in 2 for now to get the ball rolling on this. Do you want to know about the baby when it's born?  
Peeta: Depends, it would be nice. However I'm getting tired.  
It was their cue for the end of the visit.  
Haymitch: I left art supplies for you when you are able to draw. The nurse will help you with it when you're up to it but for now here's some tablets & pencils. See you around Kid.**

**As they got up & left, they knew other than what was requested this was the first & last visit from them. In years to come they would remember Peeta's good points.**  
**For Peeta until the baby was born, they were the last visitors that were allowed into his room. Peeta started drawing knowing that his days are limited. In doing so he drew what the baby would look like but not the gender. He would while he can put his wishes for the baby onto paper. He drew the baby at various ages 2, 5, 8, 10 & finally 16 the same age that it's mother went into the hunger games to save her sister. He titled the book Phoenix behind each page his recipes that he had in the bakery, along with how to frost cakes and how to draw which by far was his passion. He was known by the nurses from time to time hum a lullaby but mostly a tune called Green Sleeves.**

**Has they left there was a pang of loss for him. In keeping with his request, they left to start living & didn't look back. Has they walked outside into the sunlight there was a hope for them both for the future & they welcomed it.  
**

* * *

**Everdeen house D-2:(One month & a week later)**

**Katniss never looked back on her decision to stay in District two nor with Cato. She's going through the nesting stage of the pregnancy. She making a mad dash to get everything ready for baby. Katniss feels huge but Cato saying no I'm not. Katniss feels everything falling into place for once. When Cato goes to get Haymitch & Camille from the train station, Katniss is still at the house. As the couple get off the train Cato gets a call.  
Katniss: "Has Haymitch or Mom got there yet? Oh-Oh."  
Cato: "They just got off the train, what's Oh-oh?"  
Katniss: " Don't panic. My water just broke."  
Cato: "YOUR WATER BROKE! I'm getting them now, on the way. Just go lay down & remember to breathe like they taught us in that class. Love you too. Looks at Haymitch & yells. "Haymitch!" (as he looks at Cato) Haymitch grabs Camille. "It's D-day."  
Camille: "Well thank god I come prepared." As Cato gets them into the car & drives off. They get to the house in 15 minutes flat & Camille goes into mid-wife mode as soon as she get into their house. She finds Katniss laying down on the bed in her room, going through a contraction from hell. Camille checks on how far she is & Cato was getting her bags from the closet to get to the car.  
Camille: "Cato put the bags down she's crowning. Wow Katniss 0 to 10 in under an 1/2 hour. Are you going for the world fastest delivery here."  
Cato: "Crowning. Holy Shit!"  
Camille: "Cato get behind her and support her back. Katniss get ready to push. Well at lease we know that Phoenix doesn't take her sweet time. Haymitch call Kat..."  
Haymitch: "Already did she's on the way. How she's doing dearest?"  
Camille: "Getting ready to push."  
Haymitch: "ALREADY! Damn way to go Sweetheart."  
Katniss: "GET IT OUT NOW! OWWWW!  
Camille: Okay Katniss Push  
Katniss: ARHHH! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM NEVER DOING THIS AGAIN! EVERRRRR!  
Cato: Come on Katniss, Push. Almost there, I can see the head.  
After 20 minutes of pushing Phoenix Rue entered into this world. Looking at Phoenix you see both Katniss & Peeta but with blue gray eyes. By that time the doctor arrived took the weight & length of her. Haymitch: "Well doesn't she have a fiery temper just like her mother" as he looks at Phoenix as she is laid on her mother's chest screaming her head off. With a nod from Katniss & Cato, Haymitch take a pic of Phoenix, leaves the room to make a call. Katniss, Cato & Camille enjoy the baby Phoenix who has calmed down after being laid on her mother's chest.  
Cato: She's beautiful Katniss. Lord with those eyes she's absolutely gorgeous.  
**

* * *

**Hospice ward D-4:**

**Haymitch calls the hospital in D-4 to let Peeta's nurses know since he will not allow any visitors anymore. The nurse goes in to tell Peeta but sees him drawing in this book it was all about his wedding day. It must have been a beautiful wedding or, has Mr. Mellark calls it a toasting.  
She knocks lightly, He looks up & the Nurse told him: Congratulations, Haymitch called Katniss had the baby, a girl Phoenix Rue, 8lbs 10oz, 22 inches long. Both mother & child are healthy and doing fine. Haymitch said she looks a lot like the both of you. He sent a pic of her do you want to see it? Peeta who lost most of his speech long ago, nods. The nurse shows the picture of his daughter. Peeta utters the last words he'll ever say: "My God she's absolutely beautiful." The nurse prints the picture of his daughter for him to have.  
Peeta finishes on the touches of his artwork for Phoenix at various ages based on the picture given to him. If the page didn't have a recipe it had words of wisdom he hoped would help her in life. In the last page of Phoenix's Book Peeta dated it & wrote:  
_Phoenix; _  
_Don't be mad at Mom because I never seen you. When you were born I was told that I was dying from a brain tumor. You can thank the capitol & President Snow for that. Years ago while I was a prisoner during the rebellion, I was injected with tracker venom which is known has high-jacking. The doctor who was assigned to treat me used venom to treat me for the high jacking. This what the doctors believe to cause the tumor & for it to grow, rapidly.  
By the time they found out it was too late to save me but your mother & President Paylor went on to help many others so they don't go through what I am going through._**

_**Your mother was there for me. She never gave up on me through it all. Even when I got violent & took it out on her. That was until one day, I got so violent I made her promise as a Victor to leave & never come back. This was the day she found out she was having you. Your mother was right to leave me Phoenix. I hurt both of you. For that I am so sorry.**_

_**You won't understand this now, you're only a few hours old. When a Victor makes a promise they have to keep that promise or, die trying. I made your mother promise never to come home again, as a Victor. This meant she had to leave her home in District 12 & never come back. Your mother, Katniss had to start all over again. I didn't make it easy for her & she was carrying you on top of that. I should've just let her go but I couldn't. Deep down I still love her but for the wrong reasons. You'll understand that when you get older too. It sucks but sometimes that's the way it goes kiddo.**_

_**What I drew in here was what I thought you will look like has you are growing up. I left you what knowledge I had in my talents. I was a baker before the games & after the rebellion. Your mother was the Mocking Jay after the games for the rebellion. Phoenix the past is a great place to visit but you can't live your whole life in it. I want you & mom to be happy with a future. Even if that future is without me. Live on for me little one. Remember when the world is a little cold & harsh, I'll be there for you. Always  
**_**_Love,_  
_Dad  
_Peeta closes the book meant for his daughter. Finishes the one on their wedding day for today. Then he pulls a lined note pad out that had the finished letter to his ex-wife. checks it again to make sure it good enough then seals it. Stacks the stuff together & lays down for the night. **

**Next morning his doctor walks in with his attorney stating there maybe chance to remove most of the tumor but for the most part he will never be able to live on his own again & could have side effects. At Peeta's request he had his attorney call his mentor Haymitch & request him to come see him. **

* * *

**Everdeen House D-2**

**Katniss was lying in bed recovering from child birth. Her Mother insisted that she have at least 24 hours to recover. When she looked over at the small bassinet to get Phoenix & Cato goes "No I'll get her. You rest."  
Katniss: "Trust me. It's getting time to feed her. You dear can't do that at the moment. You're not equipped for that. "  
Cato: "That's why man invented breast pumps & bottles for dear. I'll bring her to you. You will listen to your mother & rest for the day."**

**As Cato got up he turned on the TV.  
Then the next announcement has Katniss pissed because she wanted this time for herself.  
News anchor: "VICTOR OF THE 74 & 75 HUNGER GAMES, THE MOCKING JAY Katniss Everdeen gave birth to her daughter Phoenix Rue Everdeen-Mellark at home yesterday. Both mother & daughter are doing great.**

**Just then Haymitch comes in saying that Peeta's lawyer called requesting for him to go to the hospital in D-4. Haymitch: It seems his doctor thinks he can remove most of the remaining venom tumor. However it also means that it can have some side effects. I let you know everything when I get there & exactly what type of side effects he may have.  
Both Cato & Katniss looked at Haymitch in shock as he left. Cato brings Phoenix to Katniss after he changes her diaper. Katniss starts feeding her. After a long silence Katniss speaks & what she said spoke volumes to Cato.**

**Katniss: "I hope he comes through it okay & can live a productive life but I don't want to see him. To see him brings back all the pain & bitterness. I don't want to be bitter. You, Phoenix & I are a family that is if you want. For once in my life I know what I want. I know what it's like to be loved & this is worth fighting for. We are worth fighting for Cato & I'm not giving it up for anything in the world."**

**Cato: "You amaze me. You utterly amaze me. Katniss I believe this is worth fighting for too. Don't be bitter. Phoenix is part of Peeta too just as she is a part of you."**

**Katniss: " I can honestly say everything that I went through to keep Peeta Mellark alive during both hunger games & the rebellion battling Coin, the only thing good that came out of this was Phoenix. Cato I love you & that will never change."  
Cato: "Here she's asleep. I'll put her back in her little crib." Cato puts Phoenix in her crib near Katniss. He turns back sit down next to her on the bed & replies "Good because the feeling here is very mutual."  
**

* * *

**Hospice ward d-4**

**Haymitch just arrives to find the nurse there. She escorts Haymitch into Peeta's room she knocks to find Peeta drawing as usual. Haymitch was briefed on the current condition of Peeta is.  
Haymitch: You called kid?  
Peeta brings out a writing tablet explaining about the surgery. He ask if he should go through with it?  
Haymitch: What are the side effects?  
Peeta writes top ten or, full list? then smiles. Haymitch chuckles good one kid.  
Haymitch: You know even if you make a "full" recovery you know Katniss has started over again.  
Peeta nods yes. Then reaches over & gives Haymitch the envelope for her, writes "make her read it please!" under lines read & please.  
Haymitch: Okay I will. What about Phoenix?  
Peeta writes Yes? I already have that letter done. Don't give it to her until she's at least 15. Haymitch I don't know if I will survive this but I'm going to go for it. If I make by some miracle a "full" recovery there I won't see Katniss again. I loved her but it was for the wrong reasons Haymitch. In the games it was because she thought she owed me for a loaf of burnt bread that I threw at her in the freezing rain. In the rebellion I thought I owed her for becoming the Mocking Jay to rescue me. I don't know what will happen to me. I'm starting over, all I ask is to be kept in the loop on Phoenix. If she needs anything, her grades, her milestones etc... & if doctors clear it or, Katniss allows it supervised visits once a year, they can pick the place & the date. At best I'll need a companion or, mentor with me for life according to the doctors. I'll need you to assign me one.  
Haymitch: Peeta they assign mentor by districts it's either me or, Katniss. I'll talk to Paylor about it seeing that they have the mother lodes in 1, 2 & 4 still. Will that help?  
Peeta nods then writes thanks for the picture of Phoenix.  
Haymitch: Don't thank me kid, thank Cato & Katniss.  
They talk for few to play catch up on everybody. Then Haymitch leaves talks to the doctor, who told him if he does has well as we think he may be able to live at home with a few modifications.  
Haymitch: Doc he's talking about starting completely over. Most Mentors will not live in 12. Can he do that if it goes well?  
Doc: He should be around familiar surroundings but if need be he can live here in 4 or, maybe 7 for awhile. Anyways it will be a long road back regardless. Mr. Aberthany, we are talking a recovery time of maybe years. He may also not make a full recovery. A lot will be on him.  
Haymitch: Thanks for giving him hope Doc. Then Haymitch leaves with an envelope for Katniss to return to district two.  
**

* * *

*******I wanted to thank Linda who wrote a private message to me on this subject asking me to consider an alternate scenario on Peeta's condition. In my original draft I had Peeta passing away in his sleep after being notified of his child's birth. This way he could be there in spirit for Phoenix as she grew up(the early years would've been fun). However in her message Linda, made a very good argument why & how people survive brain tumors. With the important factor that they are alive. So I added in where the doctor will try to save Peeta. Where it will give him hope to join the living & start over again.***** **


	7. Chapter 7

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

**_CONTARY TO POPULAR CONCENSUS I AM NOT AN ENGLISH MAJOR. I DO THE BEST THAT I CAN. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE WHAT I WROTE, THEN BY ALL MEANS DON'T READ IT. _**

**_HOWEVER PLEASE, UNLESS YOU ACTUALLY HAVE CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS ON THE STORY, PLEASE DO NOT COMMENT. _**

**_IF YOU ARE GOING TO COMMENT AS A "GUEST" PLEASE FOLLOW BASIC COURSITY & MANNERS OR YOUR COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED. _**

**_1) The basis of this story was of the "Victor's Promise" where Peeta forces Katniss to promise as a "victor" to leave & never come back. It did not matter what condition he was in (see chapter one) as a victor she had to do it. In this case to save the life of her unborn child. Forcing her to start all over again as a single mother to be. _**

**_2) Everything including the circumstances is pretty well explained in the story. Especially since the medical condition was discovered after the Divorce was final & Peeta (and peeta cheated on her during the marriage) filed the papers prior in this case to ensure Katniss's safety. _**

**_3) Saying the story is not believable & that medical conditions preclude or excuses domestic violence is as bad as the Twinkie defense. _**

**_Sorry I am venting a tad everyone. A guest put in their two cents in which normally I would be open minded if the guest would have had some amount of class & tact. (I am being very nice here). I write the way I do, as I see it. I do not have a set style, (I didn't when writing that you have to have a set style) I just go with it. I try to do the best that I can. For all those who have been nice in your emails & comments I thank you. I received a lot of positive suggestions because of these nice people. And for that I thank them too.-Enjoy_**


End file.
